The Fight
by flembo
Summary: Aa drastic fight leaves the two Winchesters seperated during a stormy night. But when one winchester is left fighting for his life after a terrible accident the brothers are forced to put aside their problems but will it matter when they hear the news....


Sam and Dean were staying at a very run down motel somewhere outside of Iowa. Sam was on his computer researching a recent murder that had taken place around the area. Dean walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later pressurising Sam to hurry on with what he was doing telling him that they had to get a move on with this.

'Dude how long more are you gonna be sitting there staring at that computer? Get a move on we gotta go!'

'Look Dean this kind of stuff takes time you know, like you'd know anyway'

'Excuse me!'

'Well it's true. You never help with this stuff you know, you just sit around and wait until I tell you what's going on and who you gotta kill next.'

Dean sits on the bed, not really sure what to say back to Sam.

'Well you never ask for help with that stuff.'

'And you never offer either!'

'Well I'm sorry Sammy, for not being mister perfect all the time!'

'Dean, I never said that...'

'You didn't have too, I got the message just fine thanks. You know what I don't understand though is all these little fights you seem to start over absolutely nothing. At least now I know why you were always arguing with dad'

Sam slams down the laptop and stands up staring madly at Dean

'Do not bring dad into this'

Dean stands up off the bed facing Sam

'And why the hell not! You know you are the one who's always saying, we gotta move on Dean because dad's gone and he's not coming back'

A dark face comes over Sam and he stares wildly at Dean. And in a split second he grabs him and shoves him into the wall holding him by the top of his shirt

'How dare you!'

Dean struggles to get out of Sam's grip but is unable too.

'Don't you EVER bring our dad into this, this is between you and me!'

Dean manages to get the upper hand on Sam and pushes him off but Sam accidently rips off Dean's necklace in the process.

'Get off of me, Sam!'

Dean sends Sam flying into the bed. The two of them stare at one another in a state of shock for a few minutes after they realised what had just happened. Dean's face suddenly turned to anger and without saying a single word to Sam grabbed his bags and headed for the door.

'Where you going Dean? It's the middle of the night!'

Dean didn't look back to talk to Sam and slammed the door. Sam raced outside into the rain after Dean who was already at the door of his car.

'Dean talk to me!'

'Goodbye Sam'

Dean stepped into the car and drove off into the dark leaving his brother there to watch him, standing alone in the rain. Sam left out a hard sigh and looked down to his hand and saw the necklace he had earlier broke off from Dean's neck. He slipped into his pocket before turning around to go back inside, without his brother.

It was a bad night, not a good night to be driving. But Dean didn't take much notice of the weather and revved up his engine in anger left only to think of the fight that he and Sam had just had.

Sam sat alone in the quiet empty motel room with his head in his hands wondering what he was going to do, how he was going to get Dean back when he didn't even know where he was. With his wet hair dripping onto the floor he went and got a towel to dry off but in the midst of doing so frustrated and angry, he threw the towel against the wall knocking a painting. He stood there breathing heavily looking at what he had just done before sitting back onto the bed. He grabbed his phone of the table and went to find Dean's number but couldn't face talking to him so he put the phone back lied down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Dean had pulled in at the side of the road not sure where he was but that wasn't worrying him much at the moment, al l he was doing was staring blankly into the dark trying to overcome what had happened. He was taking off his jacket when he realised his necklace was missing. He punched the steering wheel with anger but suddenly drew his hand back towards his chest grasping it with the other hand. He slowly took his hand away and saw his bloodied knuckles. He put his head back towards the seat and took a deep breath before driving off again. The weather was after getting worse since the Dean left Sam alone in the motel and Dean struggled to see the road with the rain belting off his window. With his wipers going at full speed and his headlights fully on Dean started to lose control of his car. He desperately tried to keep driving straight but it was too hard and his car slipped off the side of the road causing the car to overturn three times before it finally came to a stop landing on its hood in pretty bad shape and leaving a bloody and unconscious Dean lying motionless with no one around.

It was about 6 0' clock that morning and Sam had fallen asleep in the motel. He woke with a fright when he heard his phone ringing. He took a second to look around before grabbing his phone and quickly answering it.

'Dean...is that you?'

'Sam Winchester?'

'Yeah... but who's...?

'My names Dr. Pryce. Your brother Dean Winchester, he's been in an accident we need to get here immediately.

Sam sat up on the bed in shock

'What...accident..what kind of accident.. is he alright?'

'Look Mr. Winchester this is probably coming as a shock to you at the moment but I promise you once you get here we will explain everything to you ok?'

'Ok, ok, just tell me, is he going to be alright?'

'We're not going to know the full extent of his injuries until we run some tests but we just need you to get here as soon as you can'

Sam hung up after that and left leaving all his belongings behind except for Dean's amulet which was still in his pocket.

About an hour or so later Sam arrived at the hospital. He looked around until he found the reception desk and raced towards it.

'Can I help you?'

'Yeah my brother... Dean Winchester... he was brought in a couple of hours ago, he was in a car accident'

Sam waited nervously as the receptionist took her time on the computer looking for Dean's name.

'He's on the second floor he's just out of his surgery'

'Sam ran to the elevator without even saying another word. The fight they had had recently didn't seem to matter anymore all Sam cared about was getting his big brother back.

Sam arrived on the second floor but there was no sign of Dean in any room. He frustratingly shouted out looking for Dean's doctor causing numerous people to tell him to keep his voice down. Eventually Dr. Pryce walked out of a room and by the way she was dressed Sam could easily see she was just out of the operating room. She called out his name as she was walking down the corridor.

'Are you Sam Winchester?'

'Ya ya how's my brother?'

'Maybe we should go somewhere private to talk'

'Look doc just tell me ok...what's going on'

The doctor sighed and took Sam into a corner to talk to him more privately

'As you know Dean's car accident was pretty massive I'm afraid and he has suffered a few broken ribs and a punctured lung. We managed to repair his lung in surgery and he is fully stable now. But it seems when Dean's car overturned he banged his head pretty hard on the steering wheel.'

Sam knew nothing good was going to come out of this and took a second to step back, he put his hands over his mouth trying to take in what the doctor had just said. He tried nervously not to let a tear slip down his face and finally got back to talking with her.

'And...'

'Dean has suffered short term memory loss due to the head trauma and did lose a lot of blood but I am happy to tell you that Dean is going to make a full recovery even if it means him spending a good bit of time here.

'Wait... short term memory loss... but ...'

'It must be a lot on you at the moment Mr. Winchester but I'm sure it won't have any massive effects on Dean.'

Sam stopped for a few moments just staring into space.

'And by short term loss...how long will he...'

'Well he's definitely not going to remember the accident and maybe a few things that happened before that, but that's all really he should be fine other than that,'

'Well can I go and see him now?'

'He's sleeping now, probably still a bit drowsy since the surgery and is on a lot of pain medication but it should be ok just keeping it quiet.'

'Ok thanks doc'

Sam walked down the corridor towards Dean's room still trying to take in what the doctor had said. He realised that Dean wasn't going to remember the fight they had ands thought that it would be best if he never told him.

Sam arrived at Dean's room and peered in the window for a few minutes just looking at his sick brother, he never liked seeing him in bad shape, it always upsetted him. He slowly opened the door to get in trying not to make too much noise. He pulled up a chair right next to Dean's bed and sat next to him. Dean's face was very pale and he had a few cuts and bruises. His shirt was off but bandages were covering the majority off his chest. He had an IV coming out of his arm and his heart monitor beeping at a steady rhythm was the only noise that could be heard. Sam slowly took Dean's hand and began to rub the top of it with his thumb.

'Hey Dean' Sam said softly obeying the doctor's orders and trying to keep things quiet.

'It's me, Sam. I'm here ok you don't have to worry anymore you're going to be fine.'

Sam got no reply from Dean and he just lied there slowly breathing. Sam couldn't bear the sight of seeing his older brother like that, the person who always looks out for him and the one who always puts up a fight just looking so helpless and vulnerable. Sam quickly let go of Dean's hand and went outside to call Bobby but not before leaving a tear slide down his cheek before closing the door.

**15 minutes later**

Sam went back into Dean's room who still hadn't woken up and went back to the chair he was originally sitting on. He raised Dean's hand grasped it between his own and put his head against it noticing t his cut knuckles not sure where they came from but he wasn't too worried about that, all he wanted was his brother home safe. Sam heard a groan and quickly turned to look at Dean. He noticed his eyebrows moving and his brother trying hard to open his eyes. He felt his brother's hand squeeze his.

'Dean...can you hear me?'

Sam sat up eager for Dean to wake up. Dean had a confused look on his face and half opened his eyes but found it hard to keep them that way.

'Dean its ok you're in the hospital and i'm here ok?'

Dean tried his best to talk to his brother but could barely get out a few words.

'What happened?' Dean winced in pain as he talked to Sam.

'Just take it easy Dean, you were in a car accident and you're hurt pretty bad so you just need to rest ok'

Dean got a worried look on his face as he slowly started to regain consciousness. Sam noticed and asked what was wrong.

'Dean you ok?'

'Where is she?' he said wincing again.

'Where's who? Dean what's going on?'

'The car Sammy, where's the car...is she ok'

Dean tried his best to move up on the bed but Sam pushed him back down telling him that he needs to rest.

'The cars fine Dean. I was talking to Bobby and he's getting back for you so it'll be waiting for you when you get out of here but you just have to take it easy for the time being ok'

Dean wasn't too happy with that knowing that his car was probably in some tow away place but still he did was his brother said and lied back down.

**45 minutes later**

Dean had fallen asleep so Sam decided to go and get a drink. As he was coming back towards his brother's room he met Bobby on the corridor. Sam told Bobby he was going to go see if he could find Dean's doctor and see if he could find out any more news about Dean, so Bobby agreed to look after him for a while. Bobby stepped in to Dean's room and took a long hard sigh just staring at him from a distance before going over to take a seat where Sam was already sitting. He took Dean's hand just like Sam did and tried talking to him in a very soft voice.

'Hey Dean. It's Bobby, can you hear me?'

There was a slight flinch from Dean as he tried to wake up and a feel of relief fell over Bobby. All of a sudden Dean's eyes shot open and he began staring up at the ceiling. Bobby sat up straight away worried about what was going on.

'Dean, what's the matter, you ok son?' the more Dean didn't answer the more nervous Bobby became. He felt Dean squeeze his hand and all of a sudden he started gasping for breath. Bobby ran to go call a doctor as Dean's heart monitor started beeping out of control. The doctor wasn't too far down the corridor and she was talking to Sam. Before Bobby even said anything to them Sam was already in Dean's room because he knew something was wrong. He quickly ran over to his brother catching him by the shoulders telling him that everything was going to be alright.

'DEAN! Listen to me everything's gonna be fine, just try and breath, the doctors on her way.'

Sam felt his brother's hand grip his shoulder almost as if he was in pain. He looked down quickly at it before looking back at his brother's face to see his eyes staring into his. Dean's face was covered with fear and Sam just froze looking at him, he couldn't see his brother so scared like that. Bobby was yelling at Sam to leave Dean and let the doctors do their job when suddenly Dean's monitor stopped beeping. Dean had finally calmed down and everyone in the room just stopped for a minute. Sam suddenly came back to reality grabbed his brother's shoulders again and started shaking and pushing him, begging him to wake up, but Dean just lied there, motionless. The doctors hurried into Dean's room and told Bobby to get Sam out of here. Bobby grabbed Sam's arm and told him to go but he wanted to stay by his brother's side. He started screaming at Bobby to leave him alone then tears began to roll down his face. The doctors' needed to get Sam out of the way if they were going to try save Dean but he was was reluctant on moving. They called someone in to take him away and after Sam but up a long fight they finally managed to get him outside the door. Sam's eyes were full of tears and when 

Bobby came over to give him some comfort he broke down into his arms, screaming and crying. All Sam could do now was listen to them, trying to bring his brother back and hope for the best. The doctor's spend a good few minutes in Dean's room with Bobby peering in through the window and Sam cradled in his arms not able to look, he just hid his head on Bobby's chest.

'Come on Dean, fight it' Bobby whispered trying his best not to let Sam hear.

The doctor's finally stopped. Bobby looked on as he saw Dean's monitor still going flat. He took one hand that was cradling Sam and put it against his mouth still in shock. A tear slipped down the side of Bobby's face. Sam looked up barely able to see with all the water in his eyes. He stayed close to Bobby when he saw the doctor's not doing anything in Dean's room just take out his IV and turning off the monitor. Sam's voice went dry as he tried to talk to bobby who still had him in his arms. He looked up at him before quickly breaking free if his hold and bursting into Dean's room. He stood there for a few minutes putting his hands on his head while the doctor who had been talking to Sam earlier approached him and took his hand.

'I'm very sorry Sam, there was nothing else we could do'

Those were the doctor's last words and she left ordering the rest of the staff to leave with with a quick quirk off her head. Sam slowly walked over to Dean's bed, he had finally stopped crying, but had a look on his face almost as if he thought what was going on wasn't real. He sat down in the chair and took Dean's hand again and began whispering to him.

'Dean, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault'

Sam began to cry again and his words to Dean were barely understandable he was so shaken up. Bobby stood outside the door looking in through the window, tears streaming down his face, he wanted to give Sam a few minutes alone with his brother. Sam finally took one last look at Dean's face before resting his head on his brother's chest begging for him not to go.

**2 days later**

Sam was back in another run down hotel but his time with Bobby. Bobby walked out of the bathroom and saw Sam sitting on the bed staring at the floor. Bobby slowly began talking to him.

'You ready to go?'

Sam took a few minutes to respond.

'Ya just give me a minute'

'I'll wait for you in the car ok'

Sam stood up off the bed and looked around. It was weird seeing Dean not there. All he wanted was to hear one more of Dean's smart comments even though he used to beg him to stop when he did.

Fighting once again against tears Sam made his way over to the table and picked up Dean's amulet which he still had since the day of the fight. He took it into his hand and stared at it before placing into his pocket and leaving another motel but this time without his brother.

They arrived at nearby graveyard. There was no one around as they made their through it and saw an open grave in the distance. They walked towards it as Bobby put his arm around Sam giving him some comfort who hadn't said a word since he left. When they got there they saw Dean's coffin, Sam couldn't bare the sight of it. He kept his eyes fixed on the floor leaving a few tears slip down his face. Bobby stepped towards the grave, crouched down beside it and picked up a handful of soil. He began to pour it over the grave as he softly whispered 'goodbye son'.

He turned around to Sam and gently placed a hand on his shoulder before walking back o the car.

Sam didn't move for a few minutes but eventually made his way towards the grave and crouched down. He wiped the few tears he had let fall down before picking up a handful of soil and slowly leaving it go over his brother's coffin. He fought as hard as he could against the tears but he wasn't able to keep them in. He stood back up again and reached into his pocket retrieving Dean's amulet. A feeling of guilt washed over Sam since the fight they had had and he couldn't help but blame Dean's death on himself. As tears fell on top of Dean's coffin Sam threw his brother's amulet in before slowly whispering 'goodbye big brother, I'm gonna miss you' and slowly turned around walking back through the empty graveyard.


End file.
